vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Скорпионницы
| section name = Семейства | section text = * Apteropanorpidae * Bittacidae * Boreidae * Choristidae * Eomeropidae * Meropeidae * Nannochoristidae * Panorpidae * Panorpodidae | wikispecies = Mecoptera | commons = Mecoptera | itis = 114994 | ncbi = 27420 }} Скорпионницы ( ) — отряд насекомых с полным превращением. В настоящее время известно около 600 современных и около 400 ископаемых видов скорпионниц.Grimaldi, Engel, 2005. Морфология имаго Голова Одной из характерных черт группы можно назвать наличие рострума, образованного удлинёнными наличником и субгенами. Размер этого образования, однако, варьирует вплоть до полного отсутствия у представителей рода Brachypanorpa (сем. Panorpididae). и рострум, под которым располагается грызущий ротовой аппарат: мандибулы и максиллы]] За рострумом располагаются элементы грызущего ротового аппарата. Наиболее длинным его элементом оказываются максиллы: их удлинённый стипес прилегает к задней мембраноподобной стенке рострума. Форма мандибул оказывается связана с особенностями питания. Так у растительноядных представителей семейств Boreidae, Panorpididae и Eomeropidae они короткие, толстые и несут два (или более) субтерминальных зуба. У хищных форм (сем. Bittacidae) мандибулы длинные, уплощённые, косо срезанные, с единственным зубом; функционируют подобно ножницам. Скорпионницы-падальщики характеризуются формой мандибул промежуточной между этими двумя вариантами. Число члеников антенн колеблется от 16-20 у биттацид и бореид до 60 у аптеропанорпид и хористид. Говоря о разнообразии форм антенномеров, описывают нитевидные и четковидные антенны. Вероятно, антенны играют важную роль при поиске пищи у форм-падальщиков, а также при поиске полового партнёра, участвуя в хеморецепции. Грудь Грудь сочленена с головой и брюшком свободно и, в целом, характеризуется нейроптероидным планом строения. Основные модификации грудного отдела касаются редукции крыльев у представителей некоторых семейств и преобразования конечностей в хватательные в связи с хищным образом жизни у биттацид. В исходном варианте две пары гомономных, плоско складывающихся крыльев обладают хорошо развитым сетчатым жилкованием и выраженными птеростигмами. Прозрачную (иногда пятнистую) мембрану крыла покрывают короткие волоски. В основании крыльев располагаются фасеточные органы. Представители этого отряда обладают «слабым полётом» и у многих скорпионниц (по некоторым оценкам — у одной пятой части известных родов) крылья подвергаются редукции (иногда до полного исчезновения). Хотя подобные проявления встречаются во многих семействах, для которых обычны скорее крылатые формы (например, Bittacidae), для двух семейств — Apteropanorpidae и Boreidae — редукция крыльев — скорее правило, чем исключение. В частности, у бореид крылья самок превращаются в склеротизованные пластинки, а у самцов преобразуются в узкие крючки, которые используются для захвата самки при копуляции. У большинства представителей отряда бегательные ноги с пятичлениковой лапкой и двумя коготками. Разумеется, особенно существенна роль конечностей в передвижении у бескрылых форм. Модифицированные для захвата жертвы конечности взрослых насекомых сем. Bittacidae несут только один крупный коготок, две шпоры на голени. Кроме того, пятый членик такой конечности способен прижиматься к четвёртому. Конечности скорпионниц этого семейства настолько длинные, что приводит к внешнему сходству неподвижного насекомого с комарами-долгоножками (сем. Tipulidae). Систематическое положение и статус группы Традиционно скорпионниц вместе с двукрылыми и блохами рассматривают в составе группы Antliophora.Krenn, 2007. С конца 90-х годов XX века голофилия скорпионниц (в представленном в этой статье составе) подвергается сомнению. Анализ новых данных о структуре овариев и ротового аппарата, а также сравнение первичной структуры ДНК нескольких локусов позволили рассматривать скорпионниц в качестве парафилетического таксона по отношению к другому «отряду» насекомых — блохам.Kristensen, 1999. Согласно этим представлениям объединённая группа скорпионниц и блох состоит из двух клад: в одну включают блох, сем. Boreidae и сем. Nannochoristidae, в другую попадают остальные семейства скорпионниц.Whiting, 2002. Примечания Литература * Byers, G.W. (1983). Biology of Mecoptera. Annual Review of Entomology 28: 203—228. * Grimaldi D., Engel M. S. (2005). Evolution of the Insects. — Cambridge University Press. ISBN: 0521821495. * Krenn H.W. (2007). Evidence from Mouthpart Structure on Interordinal Relationships in Endopterygota? — Arthropod Systematics & Phylogeny, 65 (1): 7-14. * Kristensen N.P. (1999). Phylogeny of endopterygote insects, the most successful lineage of living organisms. — European Journal of Entomology 96: 237—253. * Whiting M. F. (2002). Mecoptera is paraphyletic: multiple genes and phylogeny of Mecoptera and Siphonaptera. — Zoologica Scripta, 31, 93-104. Категория:Крылатые насекомые